Where Loyalties Lie
by Akroma Angel of Wrath208
Summary: Updated, with the help of ambookworm247. Harry has lost Sirius and he is feeling depressed. He looks up to Hermione for love, but will someone beat him to her? H&Hr 4ever! R&R pls! More to come soon! takes place in year 6
1. The Start of Year 6

Where Loyalties Lie Chapter 1  
  
By Tony, who does not own HP. *cries*  
  
Harry Potter, 16, was looking out the window. In a week, he would be returning to the place he sought refuge, Hogwarts. He knew the Dursleys hated him but never knew that some thing like this would happen. Ever since he got back from his fifth year Vernon had completely sealed him from the outside world. His windows were barred and his door was locked. Vernon had also hired 2 guards with rifles to guard his room. Harry was miserable. His only friend at that time was Hedwig, but the Dursleys locked her cage, too. They weren't taking any chances. As Harry was still an underage wizard, he had no way to get out. Through all his troubles, he could only think of 2 things. The 1st was Sirius and how bravely he fought his last battle. The 2nd thing was.Hermione.  
  
Many miles away in the Grangers residence, Hermione was also thinking. She missed one guy very much. She thought of the times they spent together. She used up 2 months thinking about him. One week before term started, she realized that.she was love.  
  
A few days before school, Harry stopped thinking about Hermione and suddenly realized that the Dusleys would rather kiss a hippogriff than to take Him to Platform 9 and ¾. On cue, 3 members of the Order of the Pheonix appeared in Harry's window.  
  
"HI HARRY!"  
  
Harry nearly wet his pants  
"What the?"  
  
"It's me Tonks with Lupin and Moody!'  
  
"What in the world are you doing?"  
  
" It's time to bust the dog out of the pound," growled Moody.  
Harry said nothing. He stood there with his mouth hanging open like a dog.  
  
A few spells later, Harry was riding on his Firebolt with his trunk tied to it. He felt to wind brush against his face. He felt content. Then he said " Hey guys? What about my school books?"  
  
Lupin replied that Tonks had already bought them and that soon you will be back at Hogwarts. To the sound of that name, Harry felt happy for the 1st time in months.  
  
" Oh yeah, Harry, here are some letters from your friends" said Lupin. Harry snatched the letters and began to read them.  
  
" Dear Harry,  
Hi it's me Ron. How come you never answered my letters? Anyway we are in Romania AGAIN. Mom said you had to go because she missed Charlie. I've got all of my books and I hope to see you at Hogwarts. L8ter."  
  
His stomach flipped when he saw a letter from Hermione.  
  
" Harry,  
It's Hermione. I missed you very much. I hope to see you on the train. Lets get a compartment with Ron, ok? I hope we don't have an ungodly teacher and that we have a normal year.i studied all kinds of stuff and I'm ready to take our N.E.W.T.'s. How was your summer? Mine was fine we went to America and saw many great things. Tell you all about it later!  
  
Love,  
Hermione "  
  
Stuffing the letters into his pocket, he began to muse. For 5 years now he had thought or Hermione as a friend. Lately, however, he saw her in a new light. He pictured her has some divine goddess. He wondered of she could be more than just a friend. He wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to have se-  
  
"HARRY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" shouted Lupin as Harry's face made contact with a tree trunk. He landed on the ground. He looked up to see his luggage crashing down onto him. For the 2nd time, Harry's face made contact with wood. Tonks and Lupin flew down and attempted to relieve Harry of his burden.  
  
" Geez Harry how many bricks do you have in your luggage?" asked Lupin.  
  
Harry just coughed. Luckily Lupin had some experince as a doctor and he fixed Harry's broken arm in a few minutes. In moments they were back in the air and Harry's brain began to wonder again.  
  
Now Harry longed to see Hermione more than ever. He had that feeling in his gut that his 6th year at Hogwarts would be the best one yet.  
  
"HARRY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Now here's the drill. For every 10 reviews, u get another quality chapter. So why don't you click the button that says "go" and submit a review? Pls don't right anything harmful TNX. 


	2. Troubles

Where Loyalties Lie Chapter 2  
  
By Tony, who still does not own HP.  
  
The day had finally arrived, September 1st. Harry was very excited. He would meet all his friends that he so longed to see! He had spent the night at a local inn and was now preparing for the journey to Hogwarts. He was so nervous that he walked out of the inn on his pajamas. He rushed back to his room, embarrassed. Oh well, he thought, the day can only improve from here.  
  
But it didn't. He walked onto platform 9 and ¾ as expected and looked around eagerly for a particular female. After what felt like a million years, he found her.  
  
"Hi Hermione!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
Harry's eyes exploded. So did his dick. Lucklily it was well hidden in his jeans.  
  
Hermione looked.mature.  
  
She had the perfect body. Harry noted that her chest had increased in size. Her hair was straight and smelled like flowers. She was taller and wearing tight jeans with a tank top.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, "what."  
  
" Whoa, you changed!" said Harry. " What? You don't like it?" " No, no, no that's not what a meant, you look very nice, I love your new appearance". "Thanks Harry." Hermione said, blushing And sexy, too, thought Harry. Harry mentally slapped himself for thinking about Hermione like that. He also decided it was no or never. He was going to ask her.  
  
......(Some time for you girls and guys to drool).......  
  
" Hermione, I've got something to tell you, I-"  
  
" Hey look, there's Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. " Hi Ron!"  
  
When Ron turned to see Hermione, his expression was the same as Harry's.  
  
Ron still just stood there staring, drool hanging from his mouth. "Hello? Anyone home?" asked Hermione, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
" What's wrong with you two today" she asked.  
  
" ummmm. nothing" Harry quickly said. Ron snapped out of his trance. Ron said," lets get on the train now." " Good idea" said Hermione.  
  
Darn, so close, thought Harry.  
  
Our heroes found a compartment for themselves on the train. They sat down and each began to describe his or her summer.  
  
" Mine was fine, but the fear of a possible dragon attack is awful," said Ron.  
  
" My summer was spent in America," said Hermione, " we saw the Statue of Liberty!"  
  
" I was treated like a deadly criminal charged with mass murdering a large group of people with a toothpick, " retorted Harry," it was like a high security prison.  
  
Before Neither Hermione or Ron could respond, the door slid open and in came the 3 stooges, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to give Harry and company their traditional welcome.  
  
" Well, well, well, look who it is," said Malfoy," the terrible 3."  
  
" Go jump off a cliff" said Harry.  
  
" Go to hell"  
  
" No thanks cause last time I got lost."  
  
" Go fuck your mother." Said Malfoy.  
  
" At least I got one," replied Harry.  
  
Malfoy stood there stunned while Ron and Hermione said," oooohhhh"  
  
Malfoy beckoned his 2 minions." Lets get out of here, we don't have time for losers."  
  
When they left, Ron said," Wow, cool Harry! You really shut Malfoy up."  
  
Harry decided to try again. " Hermione, I really-  
  
But Hermione cut him off." Hey look! There's Hogwarts!  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he had failed again.  
  
Now it is time to submit another review. 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3 Back to Hogwarts.  
  
The train had finally stopped. The gang stepped out of their compartment to face cold rain.  
  
" Cruddy rain" said Ron.  
  
" Lets get into the temperature controlled castle," said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
" Firs' Years! Firs' years! Come here!" came the booming voice of a person twice the size of any man.  
  
" There he goes again," laughed Harry," don't 10 year olds get frightened to death going across that river?"  
  
But neither of his friends was listening.  
  
" Hey Herms," Ron was telling Hermione," Are you still supporting that S.P.E.W thing again?"  
  
" Don't call me that," blushed Hermione," and yes I still believe that elves should be treated with more respect.  
  
Ron suddenly looked serious and told Hermione," Hermione, I was thinking."  
  
" Wow Ron, You? Thinking? Awesome!" laughed Hermione.  
  
Ron laughed weakly," well I was thinking that maybe this year you and I could."  
  
Harry's stomach was filled with snakes. Ron is asking Hermione! I can't let this happen! I must stop him at all costs!  
  
" Hey guys," cut in Harry," Dumbledore is going to make his speech!"  
  
Ron looked really disappointed, but Harry didn't care, he suddenly had a strong desire to kick Ron in the ass.  
  
" We hope that this year will be the best one yet!" recited their headmaster," And please welcome your new Defense of Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin!" There was applause from 3 tables and boos and hissing from one. " Want to bet how long this teacher lasts?" said Malfoy to his goons. Suddenly Malfoy's face was filled with boils. " AHHHH!! What's this!? My face is burning!!!!" The whole Great Hall was in laughter. Unfortunately, Snape rushed in to save his favorite student from further humiliation. Snape gave Harry a very dirty look. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was concluding his speech. " I have just 2 words for you, Tuck in." Food appeared on the platters. There were potatoes, vegetables, exotic foods, foreign foods, beef and all kinds of mouth-watering grub.  
  
" Hm!" said Harry," the elves went all out this year." Hermione merely snorted.  
  
Ron was busy showing off to the 1st years how much food he could eat. They looked horrified. "Ron, who taught you manner?" asked Hermione.  
  
" I wonder who caused Malfoy those boils?" wondered Harry.  
  
" That would be us."  
  
Ron's older twin brothers were approaching their table.  
  
" We thought what Malfoy deserves, " Said George " Was a proper welcome," finished Fred. Hermione replied by saying," you guys are riots."  
  
The welcoming banquet was ending and everyone was stuffed. Ron took his chance now.  
  
" Hermione?" "Yes?" " I really, really-" But Harry was not about to give up the girl, so he cut in. He faked a loud yawn. " Boy, I'm stuffed, say Ron lets go to the common room." He said. Ron was gazing intently at Hermione. It was at that moment that Harry began to get suspicious. It looked like he would have competition.  
  
" But Harry, Ron and I have to report for prefect duties." Said Hermione soothingly.  
  
" Oh I forgot," replied Harry dully," What is the new password?"  
  
" Flying Angel"  
  
"I'll see you later, Hermione"  
  
" Come on Hermione," alleged Ron brightly. " We mustn't be late!"  
  
Harry thought he looked far too cheerful. Now he knew that both he and Ron had interests in their female friend. Harry had the upper hand now but who will get the girl?  
  
Harry waited in the common room for his friends. They came at around 10.  
  
" We're back! Harry! " screamed Hermione jumping onto him." Oh look at the time, it's my bedtime, boys, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow!" With that, she closed to door leading to the girl's dormitories. Harry and Ron were still staring at the door in which she disappeared through. After 5 minutes, they realized what they were doing.  
  
"Um, good night Harry." Said Ron  
  
" Yeah, see you later Ron", replied the boy who lived.  
  
Before falling asleep, Harry thought to himself, 2 guys fighting for 1 girl, and only 1 will triumph. I 1st suspected he liked Hermione at the Yule Ball. He nearly asked her today. I MUST beat him to the prize. With that he fell asleep.  
  
Will jealousy tear 2 close friends apart? Find out in Chapter 4. Now let me get some sleep. 


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4 Betrayal  
  
Harry woke up by the sound of Ron's yelling  
  
" HEY HARRY ARE YOU DEAD OR ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE UP?!" yelled Ron.  
  
Harry's reply was chucking Hogwarts, A History at him. " Sorry bud, but I've been trying to get you up for the past 10 minutes," retorted Ron.  
  
" All right, all right, I'll get up, can you check the time?  
  
" Your 10 minutes late for breakfast"  
  
Harry gave a little yelp and started to run his motor.  
  
10 minutes later, he was awake, dressed, and already thinking of Hermione. " Let's go mate," voiced Ron. " Why the rush? Is there someone you want to see?" mused Harry. Ron blushed. Aha, thought Harry, I got him now. "Lets go," Harry finished.  
  
After breakfast, the Gryffindor table found Professor McGonagall handing out course schedule. " Ok chaps! I want you all in class on time and ready to learn!" barked the Transfiguration teacher," I trust you forgot all we taught you last year! We must work harder than ever to ensure that you will pass your N.E.W.T's. That means you will be working on homework until you collapse!!!" All she received was moans and groans from the crowd.  
  
" The old bat." Said Ron. Harry said," let's see what we've got. ahhh. We have to go to Charms." Meanwhile, Fred and George neared them.  
  
" Fine day, eh George?" said Fred brightly. " Fine day for mayhem." Replied George, who was pulling out a pair of Sugar Quills. Sugar Quills are made of pure sugar so you can illegally eat candy while in class.  
  
Winking, Fred said," Got some thinking to do in potions, we will make sure Snape gets his share of the fun." The Deadly Duo walked away, laughing.  
  
" It's about time that we go, too." Said Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw Cho walk up to him.  
  
Harry started to panic.  
  
Should I run? What should I do? What about Hermione? What will she think? What the hell does Cho want? Does she still like me? Do I like Hermione or Cho?  
  
A thousand questions exploded in Harry's mind. He started to sweat.  
  
" ummm. hi Cho. what..er. do you want?"  
  
" Hey Harry? Ron and I will go to Charms now, so meet us there, all right?" came Hermione's worried voice.  
  
Ron and Hermione left, leaving Harry with the girl.  
  
Cho asked Harry," Do you still like me? I know I was a bit of an idiot last year, but I thought about it over the summer, I still like you." Harry was stumped. " I well." "Good!" Cho said happily," There is a Hogsmead trip next week, do you want to go with me?"  
  
"I-" " Excellent, I will see you then!"  
  
With that Cho waltzed away.  
  
What just happened? Thought Harry. Cho just asked you out and without waiting for a response you've got a date, came a nasty little voice from the back of his head. But I like Hermione.  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
HERMIONE!  
  
" oh no. what will she think about this?" Harry moaned to himself.  
  
Slowly, he made his way towards Flitwick's classroom.  
  
As it turned out, he was right on time for class.  
  
Harry was too troubled to be thinking about charms.  
  
" Harry are you paying attention?" asked Professor Flitwick. Harry jerked to attention.  
  
" Yes" he said. " Then would you be so kind as to come here and perform a disappearing charm for us all to see how well you've analyzed the lesson?"  
  
" uh, but first I need to use the restroom."  
  
" all right," replied Flitwick," but come back soon."  
  
Harry came back 3 minutes before class ended.  
  
He was just about to perform the charm when the bell that signaled the end of class rang.  
  
" Oh darn, out of time," said Harry cheerfully," professor? I'll show you the charm on Wednesday, ok?" Without waiting he danced out of the classroom.  
  
" Some stunt, Harry." Said Ron.  
  
" Thanks, Ron, What have we got next?"  
  
"Potions"  
  
Harry's good mood disappeared in a split second.  
  
"let's go said Harry grumpily. " Don't worry" said Hermione," just don't screw up or anything so there is nothing Snape can do to you."  
  
Harry felt warmly towards Hermione. If only she knew how I felt, thought Harry. While walking to Snape's dungeon, he noticed Ron was trying to hold Hermione's hand. Harry got very alarmed. So he decided to once again to foil Ron's plans. He cut in between Ron and Hermione, making sure Ron's grimy hands were a safe distance away from her hand. His worst belief was confirmed. He has one decision left. Will he choose Hermione's love? Or will he take Ron's friendship?  
  
There was one factor left. Cho.  
  
Harry mentally groaned.  
  
Snape's lesson was turning out as badly as expected. Snape was breathing down Harry's back making sure he got everything right. When the potion was supposed to be yellow, Harry's potion was blue. He had forgotten to add the main ingredient to his cauldron. Snape happily took 10 points away from Gryffindor. After class, Snape gave Harry extra homework. Malfoy gave Harry a "loser" look and strutted away like a king.  
  
" Evil Snape is." laughed Ron.  
  
Harry gave Ron a well-deserved kick. " Lets go to lunch," interrupted Hermione.  
  
Harry grunted.  
  
Lunch passed by uneventfully.  
  
"Hm!" said Ron," I swear that the house elves get better and better every year." He stuffed about 10 pounds of food in his mouth. Harry looked at Ron with disgust. " Ron, close your mouth when you're eating," scolded Harry.  
  
Ron tried to answer but obviously his mouth was full, so he waved his hands around trying to communicate.  
  
" Your disgusting Ron," said Hermione.  
  
That comment lifted Harry's spirit. Fred, George, and Ginny soon joined them.  
  
" Snape really hates you Harry," Ginny," it seemed as if Snape wants you to give him a bath."  
  
George spit out is butterbeer. " NURSE!" he cried and he ran away.  
  
" Nice one, Ginny," grumbled Fred," Now you've given us the unpleasant image of Harry giving Snape a bath."  
  
He looked around and saw Cho smiling at him. Hermione also turned around. " Harry?"  
  
Harry looked horrified. Hermione saw Cho and frowned.  
  
" I thought you two hated each other." Hermione said.  
  
" I wish we did," muttered Harry," forget about that, Hermione, I have a confession to make."  
  
" Yes?" Unfortunately Ron's brothers appeared out of nowhere and told them.  
  
" Hey guys," said George," we just snuck a sleeping pill into Malfoy's drink!"  
  
" Uh-oh, he's falling asleep," said Fred," ladies and gentlemen, we'll see you later."  
  
With that the two zipped away.  
  
Dammit, thought Harry, well maybe next time.  
  
" Harry?" asked Hermione," Ron and I are done. We'll go back to the common room. Come there when you finish, ok?"  
  
" Sure." Came Harry's reply. ---------------------------------5 minutes later---------------------------- -----  
  
Boy that was good, thought Harry. Better be heading back.  
  
While on his way, he heard Ron's voice. It was too far way, so he couldn't hear them very well. Harry wondered what they were doing. Harry followed their voices to a deserted corridor.  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was looking at.  
  
Ron and Hermione were kissing!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm evil for leaving it off like that. So. enjoy chapter 4? Chapter 5 is next and I need advise, soooooo... If you could give me some that would be great. Please submit a review now.  
  
Who's going to get the girl? Will it be Harry or will it be Ron? Stay tuned! 


	5. Disillusions

Chapter 5 Disillusions  
  
By Tony Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but I do know that I hate Ron.  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. He was paralyzed, rooted to the ground. Ron! My friend! How can he do this to me?! He thought desperately. The pain soon became too much for him. He dropped his books.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. It was at that moment that Ron and Hermione finally realized that Harry was standing there.  
  
' Harry, I can explain. Harry I-," began Hermione. But Harry was too furious to answer. He was miserable. " Harry listen to me please!" cried Hermione. " FUCK YOU TWO!" screamed Harry. This can't be good, thought Hermione, Harry rarely curses. " Don't mind him, Herms," soothed Ron.  
  
Harry broke into a run, tears in his eyes.  
  
He ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady. " Password?" she asked. " You'd think that after 5 years you would know who I am, flying angel." came his brief response.  
  
The portrait swung open and Harry ran to his four-poster bed.  
  
" Ron, you double-crossing thief." He muttered to himself.  
  
He cried himself to sleep.  
  
The dying sun was still bright enough to bring Harry to consciousness.  
  
What time is it, thought Harry, 7o'clock. Divination.  
  
Grumbling, he pulled himself up. He saw that the books he dropped were on the chest next to his bed. Ron, he assumed, but he didn't care. He started the long walk to the tower.  
  
He found a seat alone when he reached Divination. Hermione approached him.  
  
" Harry, please, forgive me." She pleaded.  
  
Harry was disgruntled. " Go away," he said irritated," go kiss that slime ball Ron. He's not really Prince Charming. Hermione began crying. Harry found that he wasn't sorry at all.  
  
" Fine!" she sniffed," be that way." And she walked away to Ron weeping all the way.  
  
" Ok class, settle down," said Professor Trelawney," today we are going to be learning about."  
  
Harry sunk into a daze. Boy this smoke makes me tired, he thought. He fell asleep.  
  
Harry was last to leave class, for he woke up when he heard people packing up. Automatically, his head turned to the table where Hermione and that bitch Ron. They were walking hand-in-hand, which further appalled Harry. Before he could leave, he felt Professor Trelawney breathing down his back.  
  
" Harry my dear," she said with gritted teeth," since you have been listening so intensively, you can tell me who his affected when the moon blocks Saturn from the Earth?"  
  
" I'm sorry professor, I kind of fell asleep." Whispered Harry. " Indeed you did!" said Professor Trelawny." You know what this means?" her eyes narrowed," extra homework."  
  
Harry didn't care anymore. As far as he was concerned, his life was over. Every 3 seconds there was a picture of Hermione in Ron's arms. He made him sick with grief.  
  
After dinner, people were deciding to return to their houses. Harry walked to the common room and started doing his homework. In 10 minutes time, Harry saw Ron and Hermione cuddling up to each other to do their homework. In 1 hour he had finished his homework and was dead tired. His gazed rested on the new couple. They were making out. Harry mentally screamed. When Ron's hand moved onto Hermione's breasts, Harry decided that he had seen enough. He walked up the stairs to their room. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were ignoring him.  
  
He brushed, changed, and was ready for bed. He lay on it.  
  
Then, a sudden realization hit him like a bolt of lightning.  
  
He was alone.  
  
Harry woke up happier that morning. That's because it was that time of year, the first Quidditch match! This year it would be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry pictured this year's team to himself. The captain was himself, of course. He was also the seeker. The beaters were none other than Fred and George Weasley. They came back after the tyrant Umbridge got kicked out of this school. The chasers were Ginny Wealey and some new guy they enlisted. The keeper was none other that Ron. Except for the keeper, he felt that this team was going to take Gryffindor to the top!  
  
Dressing quickly, he rushed down to a quick and light breakfast.  
  
Before he left for the dressing room, he saw Hermione clinging on to Ron.  
  
" Please Ron! Be careful! I don't want you to get hurt! I want you back in one piece!" cried Hermione. " Ok, ok," assured Ron," I'll be fine, I'm the best player, remember?" Harry snorted. Ron moves like a 3-wheeled truck! He thought. He couldn't stop a balloon from scoring.  
  
The team went to the dressing room to prepare for the first game.  
  
He walked out to the field to greet cheers and boos. It was a fine day for play.  
  
" Here comes the Gryffindor team," cried Lee Jordan, the twins best friends," Captain and seeker Harry Potter, chasers Ginny Weasley and blah blah blah, beaters Fred and George Weasley, finally, the Keeper, Ron Weasley.  
  
To Ron's name there were many boos, for his shocking performance last year.  
  
" Let's meet the Ravenclaw team!" cried Jordan," Captain and Seeker Cho Chang, chasers Rollin A. Round and Louie Z. Ana, beaters Mary Land and Sunny Day, and Keeper Ivana Goda De Bafroom.  
  
Madam Hooch was holding the 4 balls.  
  
She said," teams, on your mark, get set, GOOOO!!!" She tossed the Quaffle, then the Bludgers, and finally the golden Snitch.  
  
" Ok fans," said Jordan," here we have Ginny with the Quaffle she's racing towards the goal. Oh! Too bad, a Bludger knocked the Quaffle out of her hands. Mary Land has the Quaffle now. She's nearing the goal! Ron stop it!" The Gryffindor fans groaned. 10-0, Ravenclaw in the lead.  
  
" Here we are again, Gryffindor's other chaser has the Quaffle now. He's throws the Quaffle. Oh! Spectacular save by Ravenclaw's Keeper. Louie Z. Ana's got the Quaffle now. Ooh, nice dodge, Oh! He's left Ginny in the dust. Ron! Here's a second chance!"  
  
Ron jumped at it and missed it completely. Harry was in distress; his team was losing the first game of the year. He couldn't face Malfoy if he lost. He moaned to himself.  
  
_______________________ 15 minutes later _________________________  
  
The Gryffindor were in agony. Ron had failed to block 13 more consecutive attempts.  
  
150 to zero. 2/3 of the Gryffindor fans have left to do something else.  
  
The Slytherin fans were singing Weasley is our King.  
  
5 minutes later, Ginny scored Gryffindor's 1st 10 points. It was still a hopeless game.  
  
Harry was about to give up hope, but then, he thought of a way to buy some time while se searched for the snitch. He saw Krum do this.  
  
Faking that he had saw the snitch, he broke into a perfect dive. Cho saw this and followed him. Both of them were plummeting straight down. Harry flew up again while Cho crashed headfirst into the ground. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, signaling a time out. Luckily, she blew right before Blah scored their 16th time, so it didn't count. While Madam Hooch was dealing with Cho's broken wrist, Harry found that the golden snitch was hovering near the Ravenclaw hoops, apparently interested in Cho's predicament.  
  
The whistle sounding the restart of the game was blow and within 15 seconds, Harry held the misbehaving snitch firmly in his hand. The game was finally over. Harry had managed to scrape a win for the team. The final result was 160-150. The Gryffindor fans erupted with cheers. Their team had won the first game. After the game, Hermione approached Ron.  
  
" Ron! What kind of performance was that? You failed to block a single thing! I've been reading a little about Quidditch and the two of us are going to train! I won't be flying, but we won't rest until you are good enough," snarled Hermione. She was obviously embarrassed to have such a failure as a boyfriend. Harry still liked Hermione, so he was pleased. He also got the feeling Hermione was beginning to despise Ron.  
  
Feeling happier, he walked to the dressing room.  
  
Well, thanks to those reviewers we can continue. Chapter 6 soon. (If I can get some reviews in. I NEED IDEAS SO HELP HE! (Inhale, exhale, inhale) Do you want more? So you should submit a review now. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! As Ron and Harry struggle over Hermione, who will walk away triumphant? 


	6. Left Alone

Chapter 6 Left Alone Ahhhh, thanks to those reviewer's, we can continue with Chapter 6!  
  
Despite Gryffindor's hard-earned win, our trio has been separated by pure jealousy. Harry just spent a long night thinking. How did Ron and Hermione get together? How could they be so stupid as to talk so loud so I'd hear them?  
  
Sighing, Harry Potter pulled himself out of bed. Putting on his trademark glasses, he dragged his dead body to the bathroom.  
  
Ron woke up in a hurry. Today was the first Hogsmead trip of the year! After hastily dressing, he rushed down to meet his love.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still ignoring Harry. He could care less. He just hoped Ron would mess up bad somewhere so he can have a chance with Hermione. His mind briefly landed on Draco Malfoy. Maybe he could.nah. He thought. He broke out of his concentration with the fluttering of the morning owls. After finishing breakfast, Cho came up to him.  
  
" Hey Harry, don't forget our date!" said Cho.  
  
Harry said nothing  
  
" Aw Harry, don't be so stubborn. It's Ron and Hermione, isn't it?"  
  
"Wha?. How do you know?" cried Harry. " Isn't it obvious?" she asked," every time you look at them your eyes start to water and you start fumbling with your hair."  
  
Harry had to admit that Cho was right. " Just don't forget to meet me at Hogsmead!" and she left Harry alone. Then, Dumbledore's booming voice could be heard all over the school. " Students reporting to Hogsmead please come to the main entrance for departure. Oops, he thought better get going. Trying not to pay attention to what Ron and Hermione were doing, Harry started the hunt for Cho. When he found her, he decided that he was going to do what he should've done last year. I'm not going to mess up, he thought.  
  
He took Cho to the local joke shop, where he met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan shopping for more pranks. He too stocked up and stuff like that. After Cho dragged Harry to the Cloth's shop, ( Hm, thought Harry, she does have good taste.) Cho took Harry to dinner. Harry decided that he still liked Hermione, so he would reject further meetings with Cho. When Ron gets dumped, I'll get Hermione. But then that little nasty voice in the back of his head spoke, but what if Hermione loves Ron and they live happily ever after? Who will you take then? He shook Cho off and then departed back to Hogwarts. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
They had Transfiguration directly after the trip to Hogsmead. Today Professor Mcgonoggal was in no mood to be treating them with mercy. Those who failed to turn a rabbit into a pair of slipper's within 30 minutes would be given extra homework and a detention. Poor Neville only gave his rabbit a lot of exercise. Harry had just barely succeeded before time expired and was spared the grief of more work. Ron was not that lucky. He transfigured his rabbit into a slipper all right, but the slipper acted like a real rabbit. Only the outside was a slipper, the inside was a rabbit. Trying to conceal his laughter, he sneaked away when class ended.  
  
Harry still felt like he was unnoticed. He spent a good portion of his evening slaving over unnecessary homework. " Don't the teachers breath down our backs so much that they still give us homework?" he muttered to himself. He was disgruntled with the amount of work. Gritting his teeth he continued with Charms homework. He saw Ron taking Hermione outside. He also noticed Ron to be in a bad mood and how Hermione was trying to resist. Harry was to frustrated to be paying too much attention to them. He would think about them later.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"ARRRRRGGGHHHH!" screamed Harry. After an hour, he was still on that exact same problem. Time to seek professional help.  
  
He pulled out the Dr. Filibuster's 100% correct answer pen!  
  
He put the pen on the paper and it immediately started righting the correct answer. Within minutes, he had finished that piece of homework. " Ha," he said," should've bought this a long time ago." He kissed his new pen. " Buddy, you and I are going to go a long way."  
  
Within 30 minutes he had a homework free night. Then it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen Ron and Hermione return. He decided to investigate. He hoped they were still all right. He walked along many corridors. It was late at night so the corridors were deserted. The longer he walked, the darker it seemed to become. He started to whistle because he was getting nervous. He was about to return to the common room when he realized he was lost. Never in his five years has he been in this hallway. Then, he heard it. A female's cry of desperation!  
  
" No Ron, please no, we can't," stammered Hermione.  
  
" Who cares," said a gruff voice," no one will now."  
  
" Ron stop it," Hermione cried frantically," What will everyone say?"  
  
" Doesn't matter. We are alone. No one can save you now. You are all mine." "NOOO!!!!"  
  
Harry decided to move in.  
  
What he saw he would never forget.  
  
Hermione was laying on the floor, bleeding and her robes torn. Ron was moving closer to Hermione, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Hermione stood up. " Ron! I won't let you!"  
  
Ron punched Hermione hard in the face. She fell. Then Ron jumped on her and began to tear off all her cloths. Hermione was trying to resist, but Ron kept punching her back down and making sure that she would not be able to escape. She was being raped!  
  
Harry wouldn't allow this. He ran back the way he came, in hopes of finding a teacher. Oh man, he thought, how can Ron be so evil as to do this. He ran so fast that he rammed right into Snape. Oh great, he thought the last person I need to see.  
  
" Out of bed are we? That means I will take 50 points away from Gryffindor." Harry ran past him, ignoring his protests. Right on time, Harry found their Headmaster. " Professor?" he said," emergency. I need your help." " Yes?" said Dumbledore pleasantly," what is the problem?" " Follow me." And he sped off with the headmaster at his heels.  
  
Harry arrived at the scene just in time, for Ron was about to penetrate Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore had a face with utmost fury on his face. Within a few seconds, Ron and Hermione were separate.  
  
" Ronald Weasley, this absolutely unacceptable. I will take 100 points from Gryffindor, suspend you for 10 days, and a months detention." Said Dumbledore. Harry breathed again. Ron and Hermione had broken up.  
  
In moments that situation was under control and the students were sent to bed.  
  
Harry never felt this alone. Then he realized how much Hermione really meant to him. What would he do if he really lost Hermione to Ron? Now Ron controlled most of Hermione, but Harry maintained to small portion of her. He needs Hermione badly, to cure his aching heart. Now he had nothing to do. He got ready to turn in. Harry knew he was slowly fighting back, but until he totally won Hermione, he would be.alone.  
  
So ladies and germs, I felt that chapter was a little weird, but.anyhow, this is like WW 2 Ron is Japan and he's dominating the world, Hermione. Harry, the U.S, is slowly fighting back. But the results of this story might not be the same as in WW 2. will Harry get the girl and be happy for the rest of his life? Or will Ron finally beat him at something?  
  
I NEED IDEAS SO HELP! Also tell me how I could make this chapter better. 


End file.
